This I Promise You
by TragicBlack666
Summary: Hermione Granger is 22 years old and is marrying Draco Malfoy after all these years. Hermione is having pre-wedding jitters. Will she be able to make the commitment? rr nicely, please!


**Title: This I Promise You**

**Rating: G**

**Author: Jennifer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Summary: Hermione is 22 years old and getting married to Draco after all this time. Is she ready for the commitment? Please read and review nicely. This is a one-shot song fic, that is based on the song "This I Promise You" by NSYNC. **

"Hermione, I love you more than life itself," Draco stated. "Will you marry me?"

Hermione felt tears stinging her eyes and running down her cheeks. She sniffled. "Yes." With that, Draco pulled her into a warm embrace and kissed her passionately. Then, he pulled away and slipped a small ring onto her left ring finger.

7 months later-----

The wedding was tomorrow. Was she ready? Only God knew. Right then, her legs felt like Jell-O and there were butterflies in her stomach.

Hermione lay in her bed, trying to get some sleep so she wouldn't be tired for the big day. Her parents had been deliriously happy that she had finally found true love, but Lucius Malfoy was outraged. "I will not have my son marrying some mudblood!" was his response to the news. That day, Lucius had raised his voice so loud, that even Draco began to cry as he begged for his father's blessing. Hermione just sat in her seat, frozen with fear. Draco, tired of begging, finally announced that he was marrying Hermione whether Lucius liked it or not. Lucius responded with, "You are no longer my son! You filthy traitor! I am one person you will never see at your wedding!"

"So be it, then," was Draco's reply before he and Hermione walked out the door.

Hermione pulled herself out of her reverie and shut her eyes, trying to focus on sleep. When she finally did doze off, she had nightmares of Draco not being true, of him leaving her at the altar, of Lucius bursting in and destroying the wedding.

_When the visions around you_

_Bring tears to your eyes_

_And all that surrounds you_

_Are secrets and lies_

_I'll be your strength_

_I'll be the one_

_Keeping your faith when it's gone_

_The one you should call_

_Was standing here all along…_

Finally, her last dream before waking up, was a special message from Draco, who had performed a spell to visit her dreams. "Hermione," he said, "don't be scared. I love you more than anything and I always will. Today, I will be your husband, and you will be my wife, and nothing means more to me than that. I love you."

She awoke with the message still in her mind, ready to go.

_And I will take_

_You in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you…_

3 hours later-----

Hermione stood in the church, in her beautiful wedding dress, waiting for the time when she would be stepping into the main room to start the wedding. _Today, I will be your husband, and you will be my wife, and nothing means more to me than that. I love you._ The message Draco had given her the night before was swimming around in her head. She heard the music start. Time to go.

_I've loved you forever_

_In lifetimes before_

_And I promise you never_

_Will you hurt anymore_

_I give you my word_

_I give you my heart_

_This is a battle we've won_

_And with this vow_

_Forever has now begun…_

She opened the door and entered the room. Her father stood there, smiling at her. Their arms intertwined and he walked her down the aisle. As she got closer, she saw all of her friends…Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville…this was it. It was actually happening.

When she reached the altar, the priest said, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Her father spoke. "Her mother and I do."

Draco locked his arm around Hermione's and she left her father who sat down.

Then the priest spoke. "Friends and family. We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of this man, and this woman in holy matrimony. May I have the rings please?"

The ring bearer gave the rings to the priest. "Now Draco," he said. "Slip this ring on her finger and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Draco lifted Hermione's hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," he said.

_Over and over I fall_

_When I hear you call_

_Without you in my life, baby_

_I just wouldn't be living at all_

_Oh yeah…_

The priest turned to Hermione. "Slip this ring onto his finger and say 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Hermione gently grabbed Draco's hand and slid the ring on. "With this ring, I thee wed," she whispered.

"I believe the bride and groom have written their own vows."

Draco went first. "Hermione Granger, you are my life. You are the moon and sun to me. I love you more than life itself. I will cherish every moment I spend with you, until the day we die."

Hermione spoke her vows. "Draco Malfoy, you mean more than anything to me. I would give anything for you. I love you, and promise to always love you until we die."

Draco smiled and they turned to the priest. "Draco Malfoy, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to care for her, to love and honor her, in sickness and in health, until death you part?"

Draco looked at Hermione and smiled wider. "I do," he whispered.

"Hermione Granger, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to care for him, to love and honor him, in sickness and in health, until death you part?"

Hermione stared Draco in the eyes. "I do."

_And I will take_

_You in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. You may kiss the bride." Draco lifted Hermione's veil and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. When they pulled away, they were both smiling. Everyone cheered and clapped.

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you_

_Oh, I promise you…_

FIN.

Well everyone, what did you think? I know it was kind of sappy, but it was sweet nonetheless. Please review nicely!

Skibbles


End file.
